1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw connection device for electric conductors, having at least one terminal with a clamping screw which may be screwed into a tapped orifice of a contact piece, a clamping piece mounted so as not to be lost under the screw head, an insulating body with an excess opening for a tool for actuating the screw head and a housing for the screw-clamp assembly, the walls of this housing cooperating with the clamping piece so as to permit a translational movement thereof and the clamping or unclamping of at least one conductor between the clamping piece and the contact piece following rotation of the screw, and means for retaining the screw-clamp assembly in the fully open position of the terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Terminals or terminal strips thus formed are well known. It is in fact often required to be able to retain the screw-clamp assemblies in the unscrewed position of the screws so as to be able to deliver the electric appliances equipped with such terminals with the "terminals unclamped".
Furthermore, it is often required to protect the user of an electric appliance from direct contact with the live parts of the terminals of the appliance by means of a removable protective cap such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,797.
There is then a contradiction between the fact of hiding the live parts of the terminals when the removable cap is present and the desire sometimes expressed by the user of making these terminals more visible and more accessible for checking by removing the removable cap. In fact, the cap is provided with means bearing on the clamps for retaining the screws, so that removal of the cap means that the screw-clamp assemblies are no longer held.
The purpose of the invention is in particular to overcome this drawback in screw terminals or terminal strips provided with clamping pieces which cannot be lost by maintaining these latter efficiently in position, not only in the absence but also in the presence of a cap for protecting against direct contact, while allowing ready fitting of the screw-clamp assemblies in the terminal body or terminal strip body.